


4/8/15

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't resist a set of ficlets on what the survivors are doing this 4/8/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	4/8/15

**Change of Plans**  
**February, 2015**

"Desmond?!" Penny ran toward the den, her heart in her throat. "What's wrong?"

The sound of him shouting - an abrupt barking sound that was very panicked; she hadn't ever heard anything quite like it out of him. Certainly not in the last half a decade.

"I'm okay..." he said, pacing a few yards from the desk, pointing back toward it and still catching his breath. "But we have to change our vacation plans."

They'd only settled down a year and a half ago - in a small, New England town where they could dock the Elizabeth and get Charlie into kindergarten. So far, there were no signs of any threats from her father. They'd agreed this winter that they felt brave enough to contemplate a vacation somewhere sunny and warm while school was on spring break.

"But what's wrong with April?" She got arms around him, felt Desmond's forehead on the top of her head and then him kissing her hair. "That's kind of when we have to go, love, or Charlie will miss...."

"Just the day we are leaving..." Desmond pointed back toward the computer. "We have to change that. We'll go a day later, yeah?"

Penny walked over and looked at the Expedia reservation form that was half filled out and that's when she saw it: a rate request for one room, party of three on 04/08/15.

" _OhGoodLord_ ," she stepped back just as fast. "What are the odds of that?"

"Pretty good, actually," Desmond started to laugh a touch hysterically and that set her off, too, and now they were both out of breath with laughter, wiping their eyes.

"We'll leave that Thursday," Penny offered.

"Good," Desmond walked it off. "We'll stay home the Wednesday. Do dinner in."

And lock all the doors and windows, Penny thought but did not say.

Those damn numbers were never going to be okay. Not with either of them.

~*~

**Kate and Claire and Sawyer and Aaron and John Charles**  
**4/8/15 - 9am**

“Kate!” Claire gritted it out, her voice low and strained as she hauled her way inside the kitchen patio doors from the backyard, hand on her heavy belly. “Kate, where are you?!”

“Chill, my little puff-pastry,” Sawyer was there, but he barely looked up from clearing the breakfast dishes. “She left. Took Aaron to soccer practice. What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?” Claire was bent forward now and spitting mad. Leave it to a man to not notice. “Are you serious?”

Sawyer dropped the coffee cup he was rinsing so hard it bounced in the sink and there was a clatter of silverware it had landed on. 

“Oh, no, Claire, sweetie, no you can’t…” He was with her in a second, helping her toward a chair. “Sit down, take a deep breath. Not today. We’ve talked about this, haven’t we? Any day but…”

“I seem to recall last time I pushed out a kid, I tried to stop it…” Claire kept going, ignoring his offer to her to sit. “….and no one would let me. Now you want me to….”

“Please, just one more day. Not even a day, more like…fifteen hours….”

“If you don’t get your deathtrap of a car fired up and get me to the hospital, I’m having this child on our kitchen floor. And you’re cleaning that up, too!”

She’d never seen him move so fast.

~*~

“He’s not….likely to arrive before we get to the hospital. Is he?”

“Are you _actually_ worried about the interior of your Porsche?” 

Claire’s face was all scrunched up and vaguely frightened as she answered his question with a question, and Sawyer felt the need to make her laugh.

“Okay, girl, change of topic. There’s something about this whole damn situation I’m not happy about, not happy about at all…”

“What?” He watched the cloud over her head get a little darker.

“You’re gonna tell me and you’re gonna tell me now….”

“What, James?”

“Is this baby mine… or Kate’s?”

“Oh you…absolute ass…” Claire broke out laughing, peals of it filling the car as they hit the highway. 

~*~

“He’s so beautiful…” Kate held the baby on her lap, in the recliner in Claire’s hospital room. “Congrats, Sawyer.”

John Charles Ford. Who would be called Jack. Who would grow up with his brother Aaron in his mom, dad and Aunt Kate’s house.

“He was born at twenty two minutes after,” Sawyer said from where he was standing over her, finger tracing over his son’s forehead and cheek to feel that soft baby skin. “His toes were all the way out, I watched…”

“You can tell yourself whatever you want,” Kate shook her head. “We all know better.”

“Son of a bitch,” Sawyer shook his head. “That’s the doc, you know. This would be just his twisted sense of humor.”

The way Kate smiled and shrugged, he could tell she didn’t entirely disagree. 

 

~*~

**Long Distance Recollection**  
**4/8/15 - Lunchtime in Barbados**

“Miles?”

“Yeah, who’s th…. Frank?”

“Hey. How’s it going in California?”

“Peachy.”

“Really?”

“No, Lapidus, not really. It’s L.A. and it’s smoggy as shit and I’m busting my hump almost every hour of the day to make a living as a P.I. but…thanks for asking. How are you?”

“Okay. Still flying tourists around. Don’t dare try with any of the airlines. Pretty sure they’d laugh in my face.”

“Yeah, they tend to frown on losing a 767, generally.”

“Did you happen to notice the date today?”

“Briefly - when I was filling out a form for a new client. We got there after that thing blew to smithereens. What’s it matter to you?”

“I don’t know that it does, just …noticed it, that’s all. Made me wonder how you were doing. Heard from Richard?”

“No, he…. well, he seems to have disappeared. I’m a little worried something happened but…”

“You think he went back?”

“He wasn’t doing so well. Without, I don’t know…the structure of the place. Yes, part of me …hopes he did, actually. ‘Cause if not… something went seriously wrong with him.”

“We’ll just go with that, then.”

“I agree.”

“Well, Miles, if you ever swing by here on vacation… your scenic tour is on me.”

“Thanks, man. If you’re ever in L.A…..”

“Yeah. See you, buddy.”

“‘Bye, Frank.”

~*~

**Eyes Forward**  
**4/8/15 - on the Island**

“If you keep the new construction workers on top of it, I think you can have the barracks ready by June,” Hurley stood in the quad, surrounded by the orange bungalows that used to house the Others. “Don’t you?”

“It’s possible,” Ben flipped through the printed out Excel sheet with dates and plans and an inventory of everything it would take to turn them into housing for the new recruits. “That’s pushing it, but I think I can make it happen.”

“Of course you can,” Hurley waved for him to follow, wanting to check out the interior of the recreation building, to see what state it was in these days. “Maybe we can turn this into a TV and game room, too. The group that Richard is bringing back is larger than the last one…they’ll want something to do other than go hiking and swimming.”

“April eighth…” Ben tapped his watch as they went inside. “Did you notice…..”

“Yeah, that gives you…forty two days. Not much breathing room….”

Ben smiled and let it go, didn’t press.

Hurley hadn’t noticed the date. Hadn’t noticed the number of days he’d allotted for the biggest rebuilding project they’d taken on together so far…..

And that was good, really, Hurley moving forward. All of them moving on.

After all, they had an island to run. And protect.


End file.
